A tag to Birthmark
by Xtin2000
Summary: This is a tag to the Episode Birthmark. About what happened between Robin catching Raven as she fell from the roof and her surprise party.


Tag to Birthmark.

Raven fell from the roof. Judging by the smooth way her body steered towards the hard ground a hundred meters below her, she was probably unconscious. There was no struggle, no effort to save her own life. Robin has come to know Raven over the past years. He knows she is a skilled fighter who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She is a deadly enemy, that, when provoked, can sometimes even intimidate her close friends. She's a warrior and a survivor. But right now, she is steering towards her inevitable death without any form of resistance. Almost like she's giving up on herself...

In a smooth motion, Robin saved his friend from her impending fate and set her down carefully on the rooftop of an adjacent building. He was right, she was unconscious, but why did she let this happen? Robin, as the leader of his team, knows the abilities of all his fellow titans intimately, maybe better then some of them know themselves. And he knows that Raven is mentally the strongest of them all. She can stay in control of her conscious mind when many would have given in to the comforting darkness of blacking out long ago.

As Robin set her down, she came to almost immediately. Confusion and fear were the dominating emotions in her eyes. _Fear_ so unlike Raven. What ever happened to her, Robin could tell that his friend wasn't exaggerating when she said it to be something very bad.

Right now though Robin didn't care. All he cared about was that Raven was safe, she was alive. A huge smile came over his face as he spoke: "Let's go home."

With these words Robin carefully lifted his fallen friend up, wrapped his cape tenderly around her and carried her towards the edge of the roof. Holding her tightly he took out his hook shot and within seconds he was standing on the street with Raven in his arms. Silently, Robin was carrying his friend home, hoping dearly that she would be alright.

Normally Raven's pride would have forbidden her to show her weaknesses to anyone, let alone let herself be carried like this. For the moment though, she couldn't care less about her pride. All she could think about was the prophecy that she has spent all her life trying to outrun.

The moment had arrived, there is no truing back, she will be the reason for the destruction of this world, she will be responsible for killing innocent people, she will be the cause for the deaths of her friends...

With that thought silent tears came to her eyes that she was in no state to battle. Shame filled her being as she realized what she was doing and she tried to turn away.

All Robin did, however, is tighten his grip on her and at the same time mumble something that Raven could only partly make out. It sounded something like: "..sorry...can forgive me...trying to save you...can't believe I let this happen.."

This made her look up in surprise. Robin was still mumbling and only looking straight ahead with a desperate look on his face. Was Robin really blaming himself for what happened today?

„This is Cyborg, calling Robin and Raven, you guys better pick up, we're worried sick over here!" came Cy's voice over the radio.

After shifting Raven's weight a little in his arms, Robin picked up „This is Robin, Raven and I are OK and we're on our way home."

„Thank goodness, Robin! How did you guys manage to disappear out of thin air, and where is Slade?! Did he come after you?"

„It's a long story, tell you when we get home. For the moment I believe Slade isn't a threat anymore. Where are you guys, everyone OK?"

„We're fine. BB, Star and I are still in the warehouse; meet you guys at the tower."

„Roger that, Robin out."

After Robin tucked away his radio again, Raven got acutely aware of their situation and shame trickled down her body as she noticed for the first time her rather exposed appearance. If it weren't for Robin's cape she'd probably be freezing. Self consciously Raven decided Robin has done enough.

„You can let me down now." She said ever so softly, her voice not cooperating, but at least she managed to suppress her tears.

At these words Robin looked curiously at her „I don't mind carrying you, Raven."

Not feeling particularly up to fighting for her dignity, all Raven replied was a meek „You don't have too."

„Don't worry, we'll be home before you know it."

The next few minutes were spent in silence before the Titans Tower came into view. As they approached the shore Raven grew a bit anxious. „Robin."

Instantly the Boy Wonder's attention was on his charge „What is it Raven?" he asked, his masked eyes expressing silent worry.

„I would just like to wait out here for a bit."

„Why?" Robin asked as he carefully put Raven down, his confusion growing.

She was a bit wobbly on her feet at first but soon managed to stand on her own. „I just don't think I can face anyone else right now." She said as she sat down on a rock facing the ocean.

Robin sat down next to her, the worry in his eyes never leaving. For a while they just sat side by side watching the waves break on the ocean shore. Raven's eyes were so lost and hurt, it seemed to Robin like he was intruding on something very private. What horrors must she have gone through that had his powerful and strong-willed friend look so shattered and vulnerable? After a while he decided to break the silence. „Raven, what happened up there?"

She didn't answer for a while. The truth was she didn't know what to answer. What _did_ happen to her? Why did her hair grow, how many days has she lived through in these short moments, why was Slade working for Trigon? Only one thing seemed to be sure, and Raven had to shudder at the very thought, the days of the earth were numbered.

Realizing that her friend was patiently waiting for some kind of response she offered „Let's just say I wont be having any peaceful nights in the near future."

It was vague, and she knew that, but there was nothing else that she could possibly think of saying, without revealing her darkest secret. As a cool wind passed over the rocky beach she pulled Robins cape tighter around her body. The symbols that were so recently all over her skin have thankfully vanished, yet their presence left a dark stain on Raven's soul. She was tainted, unclean, how could anyone ever trust the daughter of evil itself?

Robin seemed to be battling with himself as he heard this. He knew his friend was hurting, and he felt utterly helpless, because he knew there was only little he could do for her. If he ever had the pleasure of running into Slade again though, that bastard would pay dearly. Robin would make sure of that.

As he looked his friend over he noticed just how fragile she looked. Almost like a little breeze could shatter her. It frightened Robin beyond anything, that something could defeat the strong and independent Raven. Why couldn't he save her? Hot boiling guilt rose inside him at the thought. He let Slade take her and he would never forgive himself for that.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed Raven, what happened to you wasn't your fault." Robin said looking at his friend.

_If he only knew._ Raven's thoughts betrayed her. "You can't possibly know that Robin."

In response to that Robin very gently put a hand on his friends shoulder, that made her look up into his face.

„Trust me Raven," he said with sad eyes „when I tell you that you are never at fault for bad things that are being done to you. You may not believe it, but you are a good person. One of the best I have ever met." Sincerity vibrated in every one of Robin's words.

Raven felt overwhelm with gratitude and had to looked away to hide her tears. In a meek whisper she managed to choke „Thank you Robin."

Never having let go of his friends shoulder, Robin now took the opportunity to pull his Raven into a gentle hug. Uncharacteristically Raven hugged her teammate back her silent sobs never ceasing.

_Whatever happened to you Raven, we will be here for you, we will always protect you, we are your family and we take care of our own._ Robin didn't have to say it. The message was clear, and Raven appreciated it more then words to tell.

How long they sat together like this is unclear, at some point however, Robin picked Raven up and carried her to the tower.

The End

------------------------

Thanks for reading! I might be inspired to write more, but I'd like some feedback first! C'mon, it takes you a sec and makes my day :-D


End file.
